Alpha Centauri
Alpha Centauri *Former United Earth Colony - Union System *Distance: 4.24 light years from Sol *Spectral type G2V *M-0 Galaxy - Upward Sector - Sol Neighborhood The three Star system has 21 Planets of which three orbit Alpha Centauri itself and not like the rest orbiting all three Suns. All 21 planets are utilized or settled . There are three gigamonspace stations with 12 light minutes from Alpha Centauri. The first Extra Sol System Colony of United Earth is located here. Planet Finn McCool The three Star system has 21 Planets of which three orbit Alpha Centauri itself and not like the rest orbiting all three Suns. All 21 planets are utilized or settled . There are three gigamonspace stations with 12 light minutes from Alpha Centauri. 1) Volcano, planet 8) Fafnir 15) Methane,planet 2) Putins 9) Fondor,planet 16) Ammon 3) Finn McCool 10) Palo Rojo 17) Perseus 4) Alpha Centauri D 11) Pendegras 18) Far 5) Alpha Centauri Bb 12) Bambini 19) Bluish Rock 6) Wotan 13) Glacier Land 20) Desperate 7) Zeus 14) Snow Ball 21) Ontego The strange mix of names for planets in the very first colonized United Earth system is the result of expert squabbling, Saran star catalog entries and the High court decission to agree with the universally accepted practice: Whoever is first has the namng right. Today Alpha Centauri is a Union Core system with over 600 Billion living and working there. Industry is diverse, but with less focus on heavy industry and agriculture and trending more towards high tech and ultra high tech. There are 12 Class A space ports. Major Space Train Connections. Long Range TMT to SOL hub since 5030 OTT. Most long range traffic goes via Sol Hub. NOTES and Systen Info NOTES Breaking News On March 25, 2015, a team of astronomers using the Hubble Space Telescope revealed observations which indicate via the transit method that Alpha Centauri B may have a second planet "c" in a hot inner orbit, just outside planet candidate "b." After observing Alpha Centauri B in 2013 and 2014 for a total of 40 hours, the team failed to detect any transits involving planet b (previously detected using the radial velocity variations method and recently determined not to be observed edge-on in a transit orbit around Star B). Transit signals detected in 2013 observations indicate that planetary candidate c could be an Earth-sized planet with a year lasting no more than 20.4 days, putting it slightly further out than Bb but still scorchingly close to the star (Demory et al, 2015; and Jacob Aron, New Scientist, March 27, 2015). On March 5, 2015, a team of astronomers announced that numerical simulations constrain the size of planetary candidate Alpha Centauri Bb (with orbital period P=3.24 days; and semi-major axis a = 0.042 AU) to less than 2.7 Earth-masses at an inclination of 45 to 53 degrees relative to Stars' AB orbital plane (Plavchan et al, 2015). Found via radial velocity variations, the planet's true mass could not be known with knowing whether its orbit around Star B is being viewed edge-on, face-on, or somewhere in between. The team's computer simulations indicate that the planet's orbit isn't face-on, which constrains its mass to one to 2.7 times that of Earth, implying that it has a terrestrial composition but its tidally locked day side should be hot enough to melt lead (Ken Croswell, Science Magazine, March 11, 2015). (α Centauri, α Cen; also known as Rigil Kentaurus, Rigil Kent /ˈraɪdʒəl/, or Toliman) is the brightest star in the southern constellation of Centaurus. Alpha Centauri is actually a binary star system (designated Alpha Centauri AB or α Cen AB) whose combined visual magnitude of -0.27 Its individual component stars are named Alpha Centauri A (α Cen A), with 110% of the mass and 151.9% the luminosity of our Sun, and Alpha Centauri B (α Cen B), at 90.7% of the Sun's mass and 50.0% of its luminosity. During the stars' 79.91 year orbit about a common center, the distance between them varies from about that between Pluto and the Sun to that between Saturn and the Sun. They average 1.34 parsecs or 4.37 light years away from the Sun.10 Category:Solar Systems